Zoe and Max, In Sickness and In Health
by casualty1fan
Summary: Zoe and Max love each other, but when max's life hangs in the balance after trying to save Zoe, will there love be reviled to the whole E.D? Am open to coments, reviews and private messages.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wednesday morning zoe woke up and looked at her phone there was a text from max it said could she gave max a lift to work, zoe text back saying thats ok, zoe got up and dressed and headed out to robin and max's house to lift max, she was dressed smartly with dark sun glasses on when she got to max's house she beeped the horn in her car to tell him to hurry up suddely robin looked out the window and saw zoe.

She shouted up to max "oh my gosh why is zoe outside are house"

Max simply replied by saying "oh thats my lift then"

Robin just froze in shock when she saw max get into zoe's car and kiss her. Max and zoe got to the end of the road then

zoe turned round And said "we need to walk in separately so no one knows that I gave you a lift"

"ok" max replied "but we are half a hour early"

Zoe looked at her watch "so we are she said"

Suddenly she turned into a space in the middle of a country road

"what are you doing" said max

"getting a bit of fresh air" said zoe as she got out of her car

Max soon followed

"lets go for a walk" said zoe taking max by the hand

Max smiled, and they walked into the woods near there ,togeather, suddenly something flew over zoe's head zoe screamed "calm down" said max smiling at zoe

Zoe looked at her watch "we better go" she said

"why would we need to go if we are enjoying our self's" said max then he kissed zoe Zoe smiled and walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nealy 10am zoe and max should of started work over 1 hour ago, and everyone was worried at the E.D as robin had told them that max and zoe left for work early, but in the forest max and zoe couldn't find away out at first they were laughing but then they relised that this was serious and they tried to use there phone but there was no signal and max and zoe were truly lost.

"well look at the bright side" said max

"what bright side is there to this" said zoe back

"well" said max "at least we are togeather" zoe looked up into max's eyes and smiled

Max and zoe took another step foward and then they heard a crack

"what wad that?" said zoe looking at max

"stay completely still" said max back at her

Suddenly zoe heard a a noise coming from behind her then she looked up and saw a small tree coming towards her, she just froze, but before it managed to touch her max jumped out and pushed her away, but the tree had landed on max.

"oh my god max" she said

Max was breathing but barely, she tried to move the tree off him but it wasnt budging, then she looked down and max's hand was in hers, tears started to drip from zoes eyes.

"wait here" she said "I'm going to get help" "oh and max I love you" she said

Zoe took her shoes off and ran to she could get reception, the mascara was dripping from her face to finally she got reception and phoned 999

"ambulance" she said crying down the phone


	3. Chapter 4

Zoe could not stop the tears from running down her face her mascara was everywhere, suddenly she saw the ambulance it was Jeff and Dixie, she could not let them see her like this but what could she do, Jeff and Dixie saw Zoe as well and rushed out of the ambulance to see what the matter was.

"Zoe are you ok" said Jeff

Zoe just burst into tears "its max" she said "follow me"

Dixie and Jeff looked at each other, they had never seen zoe so bad, then they finally got to max he was lying under a tree Dixie threw her bag down and ran to see if he was ok .

"Zoe" said max hardly breathing

"Yes" Zoe said still crying her eyes out

Max held his hand out and Zoe placed her hand in it.

"Right Zoe we need your help, we should be able to get this off max with just the 3 of us, ok" said Dixie

Zoe kissed max's hand looked at Dixie and slowly got up and went over towards her

"Ok" said Jeff "on the count of three"

They finally got the tree off max.

"We need to get him to the hospital quickly" said Dixie

"Are you coming with us" said Jeff to Zoe

"Yes" Zoe said still crying

"What about your car" said Dixie?

"I don't care about the car" said Zoe back

They all got into the ambulance, Dixie was in the back she looked down and max was holding Zoe's hand.


	4. Chapter 5

It was a normal day back in the E.D , suddenly louise got a call on her phone from the ambulance crew

"louise can you hear me" said dixie

"yea" said louise "is everything ok?"

"well not really" said dixie back "its max and zoe we are bring them in"

" are they ok" said louise "not really" said dixie "just get everyone prepared"

"ok, see you" said louise as she ended the phone call

"everyone come round" said louise to all the doctors and nurses

"I have just been on the phone to dixie there has been a acident" Everyone looked shocked

"what sort of acident" said charlie

"well" said louise "a acident involving max and zoe, there coming in, dixie said to prepare resus"

Everyone looked shocked and worried, robin just stood still, charlie turned round to her

"he was with zoe everything will be ok" he charlie

"robin take a break" said tess "sit down for a minute"

Suddenly the doors opened it was jeff and dixie wheeling max in, max was holding zoe's hand, no one had ever seen zoe looking so bad the mascara was dripping down her face, she was holding her high heels in her hand.

"zoe we are taking him into resus now, do you want to wait out here?" said ash

Zoe slowly nooded her head while still crying and tried to let go of max's hand

"zoe wait" shouted max "please stay"

"dont worry I will be here" said zoe back

Zoe kissed max and sat down in reception still crying her eyes out, suddenly tess came over

"what happened" she said

"it should of been me under that tree he saved my life" said zoe

"lets get you cleaned up" said tess

"no I need to wait here" said zoe back

"They won't be finished for a while"said tess " you really love him dont you"

"with all my heart" said zoe


	5. Chapter 6

It was 3pm and zoe had got cleaned up, but she was still crying max was just out of theatre, he was going to be ok, zoe was so relived, max was still in resus waiting to be moved to another ward he still wasn't awake but zoe had promised him that she would stay by his side. Zoe took max's hand and placed it on her face then kissed him, she looked straight ahead she saw tess and robin looking at her.

"she really loves him" said robin to tess

" yea she does, she would of never cried like that over nick"said tess

"nick?" said robin

"Mr nick jordan" said tess

" Nick jordan as in the consultant?" said robin "they were togeather?"

"yea" said tess "engaged"

Robin was shocked, but she knew that zoe really loved max.

But would they live happily ever after?

This was the last chapter in "max and zoe, in sickness and in health" More zoe and max fanfics will be up soon


End file.
